The Madness of King Megatron
by Leda Star
Summary: A one-shot inspired by the lion king broadway number "The Madness of King Scar". Rated T just in case Bumblebee/Megatron. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


Story info: Megatron has defeated Optimus and taken over Cybertron, ruling over the Autobots and Decepticons with an iron fist. Now the overlord finds himself longing for a sparkling and thinks a certain yellow, bug-theme, mech would be perfect for the job.

Transformers are not mine but the plot is

Megatron sighed and leaned back in his throne, finger swirling on the rim of the glass of energon sitting at his side. He was facing the large balcony of his throne room, taking in the view of Cybertropolis. To the east, a marvelous statue of him, shot into the air. To the west, the Constructicons were busy tearing down the Atoubot's city hall, the sound of it crumbling to nothing bringing a smile to Megatron's face. To the north, a string of trucks were driving towards a walled in part of the city, transporting -thouroughly exhausted- Autobots from the mines and fields they'd been working all day.

After years of struggle and strife, Megatron had done it. He'd crushed the Autobots, destroyed the infuriating Optimus Prime, and now ruled over his beloved Cybertron. Every thing he'd set out to do had been accomplished. All the goals he'd set were reached. And all the wishes he made had been granted...and yet, the Decepticon was unhappy.

Around the time his reign was reaching the end of its first year, Megatron began to notice something. An emptiness in his spark that chased him from his sleep and waist many hours pacing in frustrated thought.

"What do I want!" He groaned. "What the hell could I possibly want!"

Just then there came a blip, a signal that someone was at the door. "Enter." Megatron said, turning his chair.

:Good evening, my king: Soundwave said, kneeling at the foot of Megatron's dais. :I am here to give the evening report.:

Megatron waved for him to continue and Soundwave pulled ou a cyber-scroll. :The slaves have successfully opened another energon shaft, resulting in only thirteen casualties. Commander Lugnut has crushed the rebellion in the twenty fifth quadrant. Sparkling production has risen-:

"Thats's it!" Megatron gasped, shooting to his feet.

:What do you mean, my king?: Soundwave asked, confused by the Decepticon's sudden outburst.

"A sparkling, Soundwave. An heir! I need an hire. A queen as well. Yes! Someonen to sit at my side, beautiful, loyal, and subservient to my every need."

By now Megatron was pacing, processor reeling with the revelation. "Draw up a list of all Fembots and carriers on the planet!"

:Yes, my king,: Soundwave said, still confused by his master's behavior. :I'll have it done by-:

He was interrupted by another ping. "My king, the slave, Bumblebee, is here to see you."

After the take over, the Autobots would send representatives, every month, to plead for better conditions, giving Megatron a tremendous kick when he cruelly denied them.

"Send him in." Megatron said, eagerly. It was especially gratifying when members of Prime's old team came, and seeing the little yellow mech beg for his mercy would be the icing on the cake.

But glee turned to wonder when the Autobot walked through the door. During the five years of slavery, Bumblebee had changed-in Megatron's opinion-for the better. He had gained a few feet and his body had gotten more defined, his broad shoulders an interesting contrast to his small-almost fem-like-waist. His features had gotten harder but still possessed some ofsoftness of youth, espeacualy his lips, that full and plump. His baby blue optics were innocent, with a bit of defiance and anger, that flashed at Megatron before they lowered to the ground.

"Good evening, my king," Bumblebee said through gritted denta. "I-"

:On your knees, Autobot.: Soundwave reminded.

Gritting his denta, Bumblebee obeyed, pressing his forehead to the cold, marble, floor. "King Megatron, I beg you to show mercy on my people. The dust till dawn working hours you have imposed are too taxing and the quarters you have provided are simply unlivable. Any upgrade would be greatlly appreciated and..."

Megatron wasn't even listening, too taken with the image of the yellow mech on his hands and knees, his curved aft stuck, enticingly, in the air.

"Enough," He interrupted. "Soundwave, leave us."

:Yes, my king. I will have the list done by-:

"That won't be necessary, Soundwave. I have found what I am looking for."

Eyes going wide with surprise, Soundwave bowed and left.

"Rise, Bumblebee." He said standing to circle the young mech. "My, how you've grown."

"Um, thank you?" Bumblebee said, turning to keep the Decepticon in sight.

_ "He would make a fine queen,"_ Megatron thought._ "Strong, loyal to his loved ones, and a body that would never bore me in the berth."_

Extremely uncomfortable, and dizzy, Bumblebee stood firm. "Megatron, Autobots are droping like flies every day. I know you're pissed at us but you can't take your revenge if we're all dead! Megatron? Are you listening to me!"

"Are you a creator?"

The question took the Autobot completely off guard. "Wh-why is that important!"

Megatron grinned. "I take by your blush, that you are. And if I'm right, you should just be starting your fertility period."

"And what if I am?" Bumblebee said, his cracking voice betraying his rising nerves.

"Well you see, Bumblebee, I've recently realized that it is about time I take a queen and have a sparkling or two."

Bumblebee gulped, backpedeling away from the approaching Decepticon. "That's great, do I know the "luckily" fem or creator?"

The Autobot yellped as his hasty retreat brought him up against the wall. Before he could escape Megatron trapped him, placing his arms on either side of his head.

"Yes," Megatron said, looming over him. "_You_ know him very well."

Bumblebee gulped at the evil grin that stretched across the Decepticon's face. "Well, I should be getting home now, Sari's making dinner and I-Hey!"

Gripping his shoulders, Megatron raised the Autobot so they were looking optic to optic. "I dont know if you've realized it, little bee, but I want you to be my queen."

Bumblebee did, he just didn't want to believe it was true.

"You will be my queen," Megatron continued. "Rule at my side, and bear a host of little Megatron's." He stroked his cheek. "I hope they'll have your optics ."

Bumblebee took this opportunity to charge up his stingers and stab it into the Decepticon's neck sending volts of electricity racing through his body. Megatron dropped him, shocked, having thought that all Autobot's weapons had been disabled. As Bumblebee fell to the ground, landing in a fighting stance, Megatron put a hand to his damaged neck cables.

"Oh, Bumblebee...you know how I love violence." He chuckled, causing Bumblebee to recoil in disgust. "One way or another, you will be mine."

"Never, Megatron. Never!" With that Bumblebee turned and fled, dashing between two guards that had come to see what was going on.

"You belong to me!" Megatron called after him. "You all belong to me!"

If I get enough reviews I'll make a sequel.


End file.
